Apotheosis
by ConvictionSC
Summary: Sequel to Metamorphosis. 2182, 1 year after their resignation from the Alliance, Napier and Catherine, now C-Sec detectives, continue their search for a missing Colburn. With allies Garrus, Chellick, Zaeed and Tantus, the ex-N7s are determined to find the connection between Ceberus, Drake Frost, Colburn and Project Phoenix. Full summary of Metamorphosis in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys! Welcome to the sequel of Metamorphosis! Here's a summary of what's happened in Metamorphosis to spare you guys the agony of reading through 37 chapters.**

**2175- 16 year-old Miles Hutcherson escapes from his father (Rear Admiral Gregory Hutcherson, after discovering his embezzlement of Alliance funds and murdering those ordered to investigate him) with Turian Spectre Tantus Bexcal, to the Citadel.**

**Under Tantus, he goes through a process of using Red Sand and Minagen X3 to speed up the maturing of his biotic capabilities (since he was already 16, he was too old to be trained the normal way.) The aftereffects of this will be elaborated in future.**

**He trains his biotics (becoming a vanguard) as well as becomes proficient with weapons, namely the assault rifle. He is horrible at tech and sniping. He also changes his name to Miles Colburn.**

**2175- Colburn runs into assassins (ordered to eliminate him by his father) for the first time and makes his first kill. Tantus sends him to work under Zaeed Massani at Omega as a bounty hunter to let him overcome his fear and guilt of killing. Conflicts occur between him and Zaeed as the latter maintains a 'kill-for-the-money-without-caring' attitude, as Colburn believes that only 'bad guys' should be killed.**

**Upon returning back home to the Citadel, he meets Catherine Olsen, another teenager 1 year younger, recently taken in by Tantus as well. It is revealed that her parents died in a car crash when she was 6. On her father's birthday, (she's from New York) both her parents died. An Alliance officer found her and sent her to BAat, where she trained as a sentinel. After an incident between a Turian instructor and a student (aka Kaidan Alenko), BAat was shut down, and Tantus took her in. It is also stated that Colburn's mother was schizophrenic and died when he was 8 when she jumped down a building. Both teenagers bond as brother and sister.**

**2176- Cole and Cath go undercover on a mission at a nightclub called The Malibu on Illium to bust a drug ring. They succeeded, but in the process met another one of Gregory Hutcherson's assassins. Tantus signs him up for a psychology course at a college back on Earth under another identity in an attempt to evade his pursuers. However, 2 months later, he encounters a Drell assassin, but managed to neutralise the threat. **

**Deciding to just take down his father, Cole and Cath sign up for the Alliance.**

**2177- Both of them had applied for posts in the Navy. However, Cole is assigned to the Army despite repeated appeals for unexplained reasons (it is speculated his father had something to do with the arrangement, as a Rear Admiral's area jurisdiction is the Army, not the Navy). While he is stuck serving on Earth, Cath is deployed to the dreadnought SSV Elbrus.**

**He meets and befriends Jonathan Campbell, an engineer.**

**2179- In an attempt to stay away from his father's area of jurisdiction, Cole applies for the N Program even though he was only a Gunnery Chief, despite the program only offered to Commissioned Officers. He brokers a deal with Hackett, whom he knows personally (Hackett's a good friend of Gregory Hutcherson, and believes the latter is innocent. He only knows that Colburn ran away from home 'due to family issues', which was what Hutcherson had told him).**

**Joining him for the N Program are: Catherine, Campbell, British red-haired soldier Jack Napier and French soldier Louis Desmont (who was on the SSV Elbrus as well).**

**2180- All 5 of them successfully passed levels N1 to N5. For the final part of their program, they are joined by infiltrator Michelle Hanson and adept Karl Lenin. Michelle fits in nicely with the group, but Karl is scorned by the rest of them due to his arrogance, selfishness and lone-wolf attitude. The squad is assigned to the SSV Capetown temporarily.**

**On their first mission on Watson, with Desmont in-charge, a reckless move by Karl endangers the lives of Catherine and Campbell, who were nearly killed, but were saved in the nick of time by Desmont and Napier. Colburn and Michelle grow closer after he saves her life from a Batarian slave trader. Although the mission was a success, the relationship between the squad and Karl strains even more. Colburn asks Tantus to run a background check on Karl.**

**During their shore leave on the Citadel, Cole and Michelle grow even closer after he finds out about her brother, Michael, who was a mental patient at Huerta, apparently going insane after serving and witnessing the massacre on Torfan. It is learnt that Michelle grew s in Toronto, but her family currently lives at Montreal. She has a younger brother called Mark. Colburn is also revealed to have been born in Florence, Italy, before moving back to San Francisco when he was 6.**

**Their second mission is on Mindoir, this time with Napier in-charge. After the attack by Batarian pirates a decade ago, they are attacked by humans wearing yellow-and-white armour on the seemingly deserted farming colony. Campbell is injured in the process, while Karl raises even more suspicion when he disappeared while they were attacked. While Campbell recuperates at Huerta, the rest of them are called back to Earth. They are briefed personally by Hackett, Anderson, and Hutcherson. It is revealed that the humans were Ceberus personnel, and the N6s are ordered to return to Mindoir to find out what Ceberus was doing on the planet. During a private confrontation, Hutcherson denies the knowledge of any assassination attempts on Colburn, but the latter does not believe his father. Tantus informs Colburn that Karl's files was unusually classified at protected. He needs more time.**

**While the N6s were doing their second raid on Mindoir, Colburn is paired with Michelle and Karl, while Cath, Napier and Desmont form another team. Meanwhile, Tantus sends Zaeed to find information on Omega. Zaeed successfully interrogated Paul Grayson, who reveals that Kai Leng had forced him to place assassination orders on Colburn.**

**Tantus informs Colburn that Karl Lenin was Kai Leng (note the name initials). Kai Leng holds Michelle hostage and injures Cole, but he is killed by Catherine and her team. While the Alliance gathers more info on Ceberus and its moles within the Alliance, the N6s are rewarded a vacation back on Napa County, Earth.**

**During a private conversation, Michelle divulges to Cole that she was Kai Leng's partner, and that she was a part of Ceberus. It is also revealed that Gregory Hutcherson has knowledge of her involvement with Ceberus, and it is implied he is also another mole (but no one knows about Hutcherson's connection with Ceberus, not even Cole). Cole and Michelle share a kiss and she leaves for good.**

**Michelle is later shocked to find Kai Leng waiting for her. He explains that the person they killed on Mindoir was his twin brother, that he was the real Kai Leng.**

**2181- The 5 remaining N6s have graduated and officially became N7s. Their hunt for Ceberus continues, but they have been unsuccessful in their attempts to capture Ceberus personnel so far.**

**Colburn is abducted by Michelle and Kai Leng. The Illusive Man's plans of Project Phoenix is disclosed, and Drake Frost is mentioned for the first time.**

**Unable to tolerate the red tape involved, Napier and Cath resign from the Alliance and search for Cole on their own. They find out from a still-delirious Michael Hanson that Ceberus, The Illusive Man, and an unknown Drake Frost is involved. They decide to join C-Sec, with the aid of Tantus.**

**Well, there you go. This summary's pretty heavy, but it's better than 37 chapters, I guess.**

**Here's a list of characters to expect:**

**Garrus Vakarian**

**The Illusive Man**

**Armistan Banes**

**Drake Frost**

**Detective Chellick**

**Executor Venari Pallin**

**Private Campbell (from ME3)**

**Although most of them play very minor roles in the games, they're pretty major characters in Apotheosis. I just feel that it's a waste that BioWare neglected them when they have unlimited potential to be diverse characters.**

**Let me know whatever romance pairings you might want, or any characters of your own you want to give me. Just give me a name, appearance, class, and an outline of their personality. But no promises though.**

**-ConvictionSC **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only 36 days left to the start of the O levels... *tears hair* Updates will probably be on a weekly basis now, if possible, and will be on temporary hiatus from 22 Oct to 8 Nov, because I'll be having my Os during that period of time. For the first time in my life, I'm gonna be a full-fledged no-life drone whose only purpose in life is to study nonstop for the next 30-plus days. I hope I live to regret this, but watch out for my obituary anyway.**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Routine, or not.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-June 2182, Citadel, C-Sec Headquarters, Homicide Department-

_Garrus_

The day had started out relatively well. The murder case Garrus and Chellick have been investigating for weeks had finally come to a closure. With the perpetrator now safely behind bars, there was one less perverted individual roaming the alleys, and one more testament to Garrus' crime-solving abilities added to his resume.

The new pair of human detectives, on the other hand, didn't have that much of a good day. Catherine Olsen and Jack Napier have been chasing a suspect at Zakera Ward - that was until the suspect showed a high level of proficiency at parkour. As the six-feet-four Briton tried to continue to give chase, the detective had unfortunately tripped and fell into a pile of garbage.

"You stink, you know that?"

"Oh shut up, Olsen."

Garrus Vakarian chuckled. "She's right, Napier. You should go home and take a bath."

"Or we'll all die of air contamination!" Chellick added in, and laughed even louder.

Napier glared at his colleagues and didn't say anything, but he eventually gave in and stood up from his chair. "_Fine,_ but I'm not forgetting this, you three." he said.

As the human male prepared to leave, all of their Omni-tools lit up, signalling an alert.

"Looks like you have to take a rain check for that bath." Chellick announced. "We've got an urgent case."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Napier_

_Great. Just great. Today is such an awesome day._

It wasn't just the stench that was irritating Napier, but the fact that he screwed up in front of Catherine was too hard to swallow. Not that the curious and disapproving looks on the faces of anyone and everyone he walked past were helping.

"Gosh, you smell worse than the body!" their Medical Examiner, Siobhan Alexander, exclaimed as the four C-Sec detectives approached her. "What happened?"

"Boy Wonder here tried to chase a perp, but fell into a pile of trash instead." Catherine gleefully answered.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Okay..." Garrus intervened, clearly foreseeing the ugly scene that would happen if the conversation was allowed to continue. "Let's move on. Doc, what happened to this fellow?"

"He was found lying in this alley by a couple. Judging by the extent of rigor mortis, I'd say he's been dead for about twelve hours."

"How'd he die?" Chellick asked.

"I can't say for sure. I have to bring the body back to the lab to confirm anything else."

"Okay." Garrus said. "Doc, do your thing. Chellick, you, Olsen and I are going to do some investigating."

"But what about me?" the Briton asked in indignity.

"_You,_" the Turian replied. "go back home and shower."

"But-"

"Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Watched two movies this week, Ted and Step Up Revolution. Verdict: they're both awesome... Hehe...**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

New visitor

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-C-Sec Headquarters, Homicide Department-

_Catherine_

The sentinel smiled to herself as her fingers flew over the blue holographic keyboard of her computer. She had finally done what she'd wanted to do for the past year: _embarrass Napier in front of Siobhan._

Lord knew that the Briton had set his eyes on the Medical Examiner ever since they met. She couldn't pass up the chance to embarrass him - at least not after last week, where he publicly announced her unfortunate encounter with an abnormally aggressive poodle. Today was payback.

"What are you smiling at, Olsen?" Chellick asked, also typing away.

"Nothing." she denied, but the wide grin was still plastered on her face.

"New boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Higher pay?"

"Nope."

The Turian gasped in faux disbelief. "A promotion?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"She embarrassed Napier in front of Dr. Alexander just now." Garrus cut in.

"I don't believe you."

"He's right, Chellick." Catherine admitted. "It's about that."

"What are you, nine?" Chellick said. "I swear to the spirits, it's like the both of you owed each other a million credits the previous lifetime!"

The human only smirked in reply, deciding to focus on her typing instead.

"Hey, guys!" another female voice came from the door. "I've got the results." Siobhan announced as she walked in through the door. The three detectives turned around.

"Hey, Siobhan." Catherine greeted.

"What'd you have, Doc?" Chellick queried.

"I found a puncture wound on his neck, as well as a relatively high level of chloroform in his bloodstream. He was most probably injected with it, killing him. There weren't any visible lacerations on his body, but there was something odd."

The Medical Examiner handed them her datapad. "There were numerous marks all over his body, caused by a large discharge of electricity, something like a stun gun."

"Did he die because of it?" Garrus asked.

"No. They caused extreme pain, but were non-lethal. The overdose of chloroform was what killed him."

"So that means he was tortured before he died, through the use of electricity." Catherine concluded.

"With the prima facie evidence right now, then yes, that is the most possible theory."

"Well, looks like happy hour's canceled tonight." Chellick said.

Catherine sighed.

"I'll get Napier."

**A/N: So here's another relatively short one to last another week. Because the style of Apotheosis is more of a crime story, which is different from Metamorphosis and SIC, let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How's your weekend going along? Because mine sucks.**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Dead man walking.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Napier_

The Briton was convinced that if he had gotten out of the apartment any second later, his partner would've planted a grenade and blast it open.

"Jesus, would it kill you to at least let me change my clothes in peace?" he complained as they walked towards her car.

"I've been waiting for five minutes, Napier. You're slower than my grandma, you know that?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's only _five minutes_, Olsen. What? You're gonna die in six? What's the rush?"

They entered the car. "The victim we found earlier was William Fraser-"

"Wait, _the_ William Fraser?" Napier interrupted. "The eldest son of Sebastian Fraser, chairman and founder of Fraser Enterprises, leading pharmaceutical company back on Earth, specialising in research on biotic implants for humans?"

"Yeah..." Catherine replied apprehensively. "How did you know?"

"Doesn't matter."

_Bollocks, this complicates things._

"Right... Anyway, we checked, and it so happens that his brother, Wallace, is also here, on the Citadel. He's got a flight back to Earth scheduled to leave in forty-five minutes." she said as the engine of the car came to life.

Napier grimaced at the mention of Wallace Fraser. The latter wasn't the most pleasant of people.

He sighed. "Alright, floor it."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-Citadel Spaceport-

_Catherine_

Napier had been unusually silent throughout the ride, and the furrowing of his eyebrows didn't help to answer her mental question.

Although now, she had bigger problems, such as the broad shouldered, well-groomed man standing in front of her. Wallace Fraser was six feet tall, black hair, hazel eyes. Of course, the six-thousand credit suit he was wearing was also too difficult to miss. That, along with his incredibly snobbish and indifferent attitude.

The chap didn't even blink when they informed him of his brother's death. But what was particularly odd, was that the businessman would advert his eyes to Napier every so often.

"You do know that what you're asking of me - to stay back on the Citadel to assist you in your investigation - could potentially result in the loss of more than ten million credits in profits for my company?"

"We're not asking, Mr. Fraser. We're _politely informing._" Napier retorted. Catherine felt a little confused at the unusual excessive hostility between the two men.

Wallace Fraser's eyes were by then cold and hard, and they were staring straight into her partner's, but the Briton didn't seem to even flinch in the slightest bit.

_Okay, that's major odd._

"Fine, but I have to tie up loose ends. I'll go to C-Sec tomorrow." Fraser declared. Then, he smirked. "Good day to you, officer." he said to the sentinel. He turned to Napier. "And to you as well, _Shaun_."

Napier was obviously caught off guard, eyes widening at the name.

"Did he just call you Shaun?" the sentinel questioned, as Fraser left. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Long story."

"Well-"

The blinking of their Omni-tools cut her off. It was a text message from Siobhan.

_I found something, it's urgent. Come to my office asap._

"We'll settle this later, Napier. We have a Medical Examiner to visit."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-C-Sec Headquarters, Siobhan's office-

_Siobhan_

The short-haired, strawberry blonde coroner paced up and down her office. The findings were still too much to digest. Her tummy was like a mosh pit.

The sight of Napier and Catherine running in only helped to intensify the churning in her stomach.

"So, what's so urgent you needed us right away?" the female detective asked.

Siobhan pursed her lips.

_Deep breath. She needs to know. She has to._

"Okay, so um... Don't freak out, alright?"

Catherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The Medical Examiner said nothing, but handed the detectives her datapad.

"Previously, when I examined William Fraser's body, I found a small trace of human skin in one of his nails."

She paused, unsure if she should go on.

"Uh, so?" Napier prompted.

"The tissue didn't belong to the victim. I ran a systems-wide check across all databases, inclusive of both criminals and C-Sec staff. There wasn't any exact match, but there was a specific one that caught my attention."

"Yeah." Catherine said. "The report says that this particular person's DNA is similar to the one found in the victim's nail."

"And that these two people have a father-child relationship, based on the similarity in chromosomes..." Napier added.

"Actually, it would be _father-daughter_." Siobhan corrected. "The DNA was _yours,_ Catherine. Whoever William Fraser came in contact with, _it was your father_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's not one week yet, but I'm doing this just in case I can't make it on the weekend. I kinda expected you guys to be like 'OMFG' at last week's revelation, but I guess not. Oh well. **

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Daddy issues.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-Darkstar Lounge, Zakera Ward, Citadel-

_Napier_

"It's impossible! He's dead! I saw him die in front of me! There's no way he's alive!" Catherine said as she took another large gulp of beer. "This whole thing just doesn't add up. It doesn't even make sense!"

"Well, what are you planning to do? Drink the mystery to death?" Napier replied sarcastically. "You're not going to accomplish anything by sitting here." He got up from his seat. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"_Home._ I'm taking you home."

"I can't, I gotta meet someone later on."

"Who?" He asked.

"Some chump that used to be one of Ceberus' street rats. I got a tip off that he probably knows something about Drake Frost."

Napier shook his head and sighed. It had been almost a year, and they were still struggling for even the slightest clue on Colburn's whereabouts. He had secretly given up, but Catherine didn't. She had virtually left no stone unturned, personally searching in the least possible of places. Tonight was another one of those 'time-wasting nights', as the Briton had coined it. His partner, was yet again, wasting her time with another nobody who Napier knew would have absolutely no idea who Drake Frost was. There was absolutely no way that those expendable street thugs would ever know of such important issues within the organisation. But despite his disapproval, Napier never uttered a word about it. Finding Colburn was the only thing that kept his partner going after so much bullshit, and he couldn't bear the thought of bursting her bubble.

"Alright, look," he said. "I'll go meet with him. You're going home and getting a good night's sleep."

"But-"

"No buts."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Catherine_

The ride back to her apartment was silent. Neither said a word.

"We've reached," Napier announced unceremoniously.

The sentinel was about to step out of the car, before she remembered their conversation earlier in the day.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her hesitate.

"What are you keeping from me, Napier?" she questioned. "I haven't forgotten, you know. Why did Fraser call you Shaun?" Napier looked away. "We're partners, Napier. We're not supposed to have secrets between us."

"What you don't know won't kill you."

"I'm not stepping out of the car unless you tell me, right here, right now."

Napier sighed. "Alright, look, I've got... history with Fraser. We've crossed paths before. And he's not the guy you want to get too chummy with."

"You're not answering my question."

"Look, another time, another story. I promise, I'll tell you everything you want to know, but not tonight." He turned to look at her in the eyes. "You should go."

The Briton was obviously reaching his threshold, so Catherine decided to not push her luck.

"Alright," she said as she stepped out of the car. "goodnight."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Napier_

As expected, the junkie was of no use. The two hours trip was an utter waste. The clock in his car read: _01:30 am._

Stifling a yawn, Napier got out of his car. He groaned at the thought of having to take a bath before collapsing on that soft, fluffy and especially seductive pillow. The Briton was _that_ tired.

Just as he was about to slide his keycard into the slot on his apartment's door, a rather foreign voice stopped him.

"Excuse me, Mr Shaun Barker?" Napier froze at the name, and quickly turned around.

The sight of a blonde man greeted his eyes. The stranger was a few inches shorter, around five feet eleven, with short cropped light blonde hair, and green eyes. There was something odd and peculiar about those eyes. They were piercing green, almost as sharp as knives, even. Napier wouldn't be surprised if they could cut through titanium through sheer will itself.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Napier questioned, his voice now a deep growl.

"I'm here on behalf of your father to deliver a message. _My name is Drake Frost_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, this is overdue. But I was overwhelmed during the weekend, so oh well. Anyway, just want to let you guys know I've recently created this new Mass Effect/Dead Space crossover called Vortex. Read chapter 1 for instructions on how to submit your OC!**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Family.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

-Homicide Department, C-Sec Headquarters-

_Catherine_

"I can't believe it! Drake Frost just went up my your doorstep, served on a silver platter, and you just let him go?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"What did you want me to do?! Arrest him just because his name is Drake Frost?" Napier countered.

"Get a number or something! Now I don't know if we'll ever see him again!"

Hesitantly, the Briton retrieved an envelope from his drawer. "Oh don't you worry, we will."

"What's this?" Catherine asked in bewilderment, any trace of anger having seemingly vanished. "And why on Earth would Drake Frost come find you anyway?"

The sentinel opened the envelope. Inside it was an intricately designed invitation card. It was invitation to a birthday celebration for a 'Aaron Barker'.

"Hey," she said. "isn't Aaron Barker the founder of some major corporation?"

"His company specializes in research with regards to the manipulation and effects of biotics on humans."

"And how did you get this card?"

Napier mumbled something incoherent. Then he repeated it in a louder voice: "_He's my father._"

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Napier_

"_What the Hell?_ " was his partner's reaction. "Scratch that. _What the fuck?_ " she corrected. Napier waited for Catherine to piece the puzzle together. It didn't take long. "That's why Wallace Fraser called you Shaun! You're Shaun Barker, his youngest son!"

"Drake Frost is my father's current legal assistant," he quickly added. He wasn't exactly proud of his family. "that's why he came to me. He came to pass me the invitation."

"I'm going with you." she declared.

"_What?_ "

"You need a partner, right? You're supposed to have company when you go these sorts of fancy ball things."

"Hell no. If I bring you along, next thing I'll see is you pouncing on him like some mad bitch and screaming for Colburn!"

"Napier, you know I have to do this. I've been waiting to find Drake Frost for the past year! I'm not giving this up." she insisted.

"No. Things are much more complicated than just Colburn. We have to handle this delicately, or we'll get Hell. And bringing you along is _not_ smart. You're like a bull in a china shop!" he retorted just as fiercely.

Neither said anything else for a few minutes. Finally, Catherine broke the silence. "Then what do you want to do? I'm not passing up this perfect opportunity."

"I know." he said. "_I'm thinking._"

"Hey, you guys ready for lunch?" asked Siobhan as she approached them.

"I think I've found a solution." Catherine said.

**A/N: Alright, I know this is really really short, but just make do. The next update will be on 8 November. So until then, adios!**

**Ps: Follow me on Conviction_SC on twitter for regular updates on the progress of Apotheosis and Vortex until then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well hey there! What's up! It's been almost a month! Wow. Exams are over, prom last night was a blast, lots of hanging out with buddies, no school until February. My life is starting to be fun.**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

_Napier_

He looked at Siobhan. "Ready?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ready when you are." the Medical Examiner replied. The blonde seemed to be enjoying what they were about to do, which was sort of ironic since it was supposed to be _Napier's_ father's birthday celebration.

"Present?"

"Check."

"Lines memorised?"

"Check."

Napier took in a deep breath.

_You'll be fine, _he told himself. _Everything's gonna be fine._

"Jack?" Siobhan asked with concern. "Just relax. It's just a celebration. We're just going to go in, talk a little bit, get some DNA, and we're done."

The soldier decided to fiddle with his suit instead, his hands smoothing nonexistent wrinkles. "I hate monkey suits..." he muttered under his breath. He sucked in another deep breath, then turned to his partner for the evening. "Let's go in."

Siobhan gently wrapped her hands around his arm. "Lead the way."

They proceeded to talk calm, confident, abet small steps towards the mansion's entrance until the one of the men in black stopped them. Napier took out the invitation card from his jacket. The security guard gave a silent nod in approval and stepped aside, allowing them to move on.

Once they were indoors, a distinctive blonde man approached. Drake Frost's green eyes were as sharp, piercing, and bright as usual. "Mr. Barker, it's nice to see you here," he greeted with a diplomatic smile, voice smooth. A little _too smooth_ for Napier's liking. Then he gestured to Siobhan. "And this would be...?"

The pathologist stretched out a hand and self-introduced. "I'm Siobhan Alexander, nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Miss Alexander. Now if you would, please follow me." the man said.

"Where's my father?"

"Mr. Barker Sr. has something urgent to see to right now. I've been instructed to ensure that you're served well. Now if you would-"

"Oh we're just fine. Why don't you tend to other more important guests?" Siobhan interrupted. "I'm sure many here are distinguished personalities in the social hierarchy. Please don't let us hold you back."

Frost smiled, as if he had already expected to hear that. "Of course, I shall not get in your way then. Enjoy your evening," he said, turning around and walking away afterwards.

"I don't like that guy." Siobhan said.

"Welcome to the club."

**A/N: I know this is really short, but I'm still not used to writing yet. The aftereffects of too much exams, I suppose, LOL. **


End file.
